Troubled Times
by ilove2dance
Summary: Luc has left; leaving behind a broken Eddi. She's struggling with her everyday life as it is, using drink as an escape. So how much worse will it get when her Kid brother Liam turns up? Eddi & Max in early chapters but Eventual Leddi, so stick with it. Please R&R. This is my first Holby city fic and I would Love to know what you think about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this Is my first Holby city fic. Please R&R, I'd love to know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eddi sighed as she waited in line for a cup of coffee, before going on to AAU. Her head was banging, she didn't know how she was going to make it through today's shift. Last night had definitely been a mistake, she hadn't been that drunk in a long time. Eddi grabbed her coffee and plastered a fake smile on her face as she walked on to AAU.

"Howdy partner," a very cheerful Sacha greeted her at the nurses desk.

"Morning" Eddi quietly responded, before taking a big gulp of coffee and two painkillers.

Sacha shot Eddi a worried look but didn't say anything,instead he wandered off to do his ward rounds and left Eddi to go get changed into her scrubs. Once she had gotten changed Eddi went back to the ward and started looking for Max, it looked like her partner in crime hadn't made it in this morning, probably still recovering from last night.  
Eddi sighed and went over to where Sacha was dealing with a very Uncooperative patient. She could just tell today was going to be one of those days where she spent her whole shift wishing she was snuggled up in bed.

"So what have we got?" she asked, going over to help Sacha.

"Joan Myers, 27. Suspected appendicitis, however I'm not too sure because she won't let me examine her." Sacha told her, looking frustrated.

"Right Ok then, how about I try?" Eddi asked, before moving to stand in front of the patient. "Hey, I'm Eddi. Listen we really need to examine you,  
will you let me?" Eddi asked her in a soothing voice. Joan just glared at her before turning over and burying her head in her pillow, Eddi sighed before turning to Sacha and shaking her head.

"No luck I'm afraid," she told Sacha sadly.

"Damn! We really do need to examine her, sooner rather than later." Sacha moaned frustrated.

"I know Sacha, don't worry I'm sure she'll come round soon." Eddi assured him.

"No thanks, let's just wait and see." Sacha replied before giving her a cheery smile and wandering off to see another patient, Eddi went back and sat down at the nurse's station.

Eddi was starting to feel sick. Sighing she rested her head on the desk, her head was still pounding and she'd taken 4 painkillers since she had woken up this morning severely hungover.

"Oi sis!" Someone shouted across the ward. Eddi looked up intent on telling the person to shut up; her headache was making her moody. Only to be meet with the smiling face of Liam. Her brother! Who was stood smiling at her from the other end of the ward. Liam was here, what the hell was he doing here? He was meant to be in Leeds. Eddi stood up and rushed over to where Liam was, grabbing him by the arm she dragged him into the office.

"Liam" She sighed, rubbing her head. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Mum kicked me out," Liam mumbled looking down at his shoes.

"What did you do this time?" Eddi asked, she'd thought Liam had turned a corner, got his life back on track. Apparently she was wrong.

"What?I've done Nothing, Honest Ed. She was drunk and she started going crazy at me, screaming all kind of rubbish. Then she told me to pack a bag and get out, so I did." Liam told her smugly, for once he hadn't messed things up.

"Oh for god's sake," Eddi sighed, this was the last thing she needed now. "Right, I'm busy we'll have to deal with this later Liam, Here go back to my flat and wait for me there." Eddi told him, giving him a key.

"Can't I hang round here?" Liam asked "I could hang out with Luc, I'll stay out of your way. I promise" Liam pleaded. Eddi turned around so Liam wouldn't see the look that crossed her face when he mentioned Luc.

"No Liam you can't. You'd just cause trouble and anyway I'm afraid Luc's not here,"She told Liam quietly, trying not to get upset.

"Why where is he?" Liam asked confused.

"Luc has left." Eddi told him angrily before storming out of the office and going back to work. Leaving a stunned and confused Liam behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

At the end if her shift Eddi quickly got changed, grabbed her bag and left. She had 1 missed call from Max; however tonight she didn't make plans with him. She had to go home and sort out Liam. It was a breezy night, Eddi started to walk faster so she could get inside quicker. On the way home she stopped by the off license, she just couldn't resist, and anyways she might need it after sorting everything out with Liam. She just hoped he wouldn't ask questions, she didn't think she would be able to tell him how Luc had left her without breaking down. Soon Eddi was home, she walked up to the front door, and buzzed up to her flat - as she had given Liam her key.

"Who is it?" Liam asked over the intercom, with his heavy accent.

"Me, you fool. Let me in, I'm freezing." Eddi told him, shivering. Liam buzzed her in and she took the stairs, two at a time up to her 4th floor flat. Liam had left the door open so Eddi walked in. Put her bag and coat away, and then walked into the small living room to find Liam.

"So..." Eddi said sitting down next to Liam, unsure of where to start. "What happened Liam?"

"I've told you, Ed. She was drunk again, going totally about how I'm an disappointment and both of her children hate her. You know, the usual. But then she told me to pack a bag and get out - so I did!" Liam explained again.

"How drunk was she?" Eddi asked warily.

"She was off her face Ed, like she always is." Liam told her sadly.

"I thought she was getting better, going to AA meetings." Eddi told Liam, hoping she was right.

"What? Nah, mum's never been to AA. Who told you that?" Liam asked her.

"Mum did!" Eddi exclaimed annoyed, before getting up and grabbing the off license bag. She took it through to the kitchen and poured herself some wine; Ignoring Liam's stare.

Suddenly her phone rang, so Eddi went to pick it up. "Hello," she greeted.

"Hey McKee" Max whispered down the phone, in husky voice.

"Max? You Okay?" Eddi asked, moving into her bedroom to take the call so Liam didn't overhear.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wondering why my girlfriend hasn't been picking up my calls!" Max told her, whining.

"Oh god sorry Max. I can't do anything tonight, my brother Liam turned up at work today. We've got to sort some things out; he's been kicked out. He's staying with me for now." She explained.

"Ah Okay then. I guess we can't go out and get plastered tonight then!" Max joked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Eddi told him, "Listen I better be going Max, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow, you slacker."

"Oh I'll be there," Max told her smugly.

Eddi walked back out to the living room, after finishing talking to Max. Liam was sat watching tv; not looking very happy with Eddi.

"Hey, sorry. It was work - I had to take it." Eddi tried to explain, hoping he wouldn't notice her lies

"Whatever. It don't matter." Liam replied, sounding annoyed.

"Hey Liam, come on let's talk now. I promise no more interruptions." Eddi promised him.

Liam nodded, turning to look at her. "Alright then, what happened to Luc?" Liam grilled, asking the question Eddi had prayed he wouldn't.

"Well, his contract ran out so he left." Eddi told Liam, keeping it brief.

"Oh Okay then, what about you and him then? Ever get together." Liam asked hopefully.

"Sort of, I don't really wanna talk about it Liam." Eddi replied quietly before gulping down some wine.

"What about you then? I thought you were going back to school." Eddi said sounding annoyed.

"I did, but I had to drop out to look after mum. She was getting really bad." Liam explained.

"Oh for god's sake. Liam why didn't you call me? I could have helped." Eddi asked annoyed that mum had ruined it for him.

"Eddi, you haven't come home in like 8 years, not since you ran off. Why would you come back now?" Liam asked her annoyed.

"I would have come back Liam, for you. If you needed help. I know I've haven't been back in ages, but that's because of mum. Not you." She explained hoping he'd understand.

"Well whatever, It's done now." Liam told her, he glanced up at the clock and saw it was nearly Midnight. "Think I'm gonna go to bed now, Night Sis." He got up and walked into the spare bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

For a while Eddi just sat staring into space, drinking more and more wine. She was upset that Liam thought she wouldn't come to help him. Of course she would have helped - he's her brother! He may have done stupid things in his time, but so had she. No one's perfect. She sighed, putting her head in her hands. _Why were her family so messed up?_ 2 empty bottles of wine stood on her coffee table. Eddi got rid of them, so Liam wouldn't see them when he got up. She stumbled her way to her bedroom, trying to be quiet. She collapsed down on her bed.

She spent hours trying to get to sleep. Slowly tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about how messed up her life was. It's definitely true:

Nobody's perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter 3! This is really just a bit of a filler chapter, as I'm really busy today but wanted to update anyway. Mainly Eddi & Max.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

Groaning Eddi rolled over and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, shutting it up. It's still dark outside and Eddi had to force herself out of bed, she slowly made her way to the bathroom, stumbling over various things on the way. She really needed to clean her flat. Sighing she turned the shower on and hopped in; hoping it would help to wake her up. Once she was done, she quickly got dressed in skinny jeans and a loose white top before drying her hair and clipping the front back. Once she was ready she went into the kitchen to make herself a big cup of coffee; hopefully this would help to wake her up and ease her headache. She quickly knocked back two painkillers as well. It was only 6 O'clock so Liam wasn't up yet, Eddi quickly scribbled him a note and left it on the kitchen counter before leaving for work.

Eddi slowly walked to Holby; clearing her head as she walked. She could have called Max for a lift if she'd wanted, but this morning she'd thought the walk would do her good. Give her time to think; she'd been right. Once she got to Holby she bought herself another coffee,before heading to AAU. AAU was incredibly busy like always, they had no spare beds and patients were lined up everywhere. Eddi could see a very flustered Sacha running around; when he spotted her he rushed where she was stood just by the door.

"Oh, Eddi. Thank god you're here. We're really busy, so it's all hands on deck today." Sacha told her, relieved she was here. Eddi quickly went and got changed before hurrying back to the ward and starting to treat patients.

"Morning," Max whispered in her ear making her jump. He had crept up behind her whilst she was checking a patient's chart, and was now pressing up against her.  
Eddi quickly took a step back and turned around to face him. "Morning Max, and where were you yesterday?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.  
"Dying." He told her cheekily . "Could really of used a nurse to help me actually." He whispered in her ear; making Eddi laugh.  
"Not now." she replied before leaning up to kiss him; no one was around as Sacha was in surgery. Eddi quickly left to try to find some patient notes; leaving Max to get on with his work. (Hopefully he'd actually get something done today.)

When Micheal turned up around lunch time, he was not in a good mood. He was still fuming about the incident that had happened last week with Ritchie Mooney. He was now doing his up most to stop the Non-referral scheme. Getting angry when Hanssen wouldn't listen to him. Most of the staff were doing their best to avoid him, only talking to him about treatment of patients. Eddi sat down at the nurses station; trying to take her break. She watched as Micheal snapped at everyone before storming into his office and slamming the door.  
Eddi felt bad about what had happened to as well, but frankly she had enough on her case right now; without this adding to it. Max wandered over to where she was sat,  
obviously he'd decided he'd done enough work for now and would rather talk to Eddi. He stood behind her and started massaging her shoulders, trying to get her to relax.

"You Ok?" He asked, leaning down to rest his head on her shoulders.  
"Hmm, I'm fine. Just tired," Eddi told him, sighing when he started massaging her shoulders again. It really did feel good.  
"You look stressed." Max told her, smirking.  
"I am, I mean have you seen how busy we are. I'm rushed off my feet." Eddi complained.  
"I know something that would help you relax. It would let you give off some steam." Max told her quietly.

Eddi instantly knew what he meant. She stood up, smirking. She grabbed his hand and slowly lead him off the ward. It had quieted down a bit now, they wouldn't be missed, would they? She quickly led him to the On call room. Ready to let of some steam; not bothered about the consequences.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Oh and here's a spoiler for you: Luc comes back next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's chapter 4! It's a bit sad and a bit angst, I'll warn you know. Please Review,Enjoy!**

* * *

"Liam!" Eddi shouted, "You up yet, you lazy git?" she asked.

"Hmm yeah whatever," was the mumbled reply she got from a very sleepy Liam. About 10 minutes later he emerged from his room, grabbing a piece of toast from Eddi's plate and sitting down opposite her.

"Oi that was mine," Eddi moaned.

"Tough luck, I'm running late. God, I've gotta go. Bye sis."Liam told her, moaning. He quickly grabbed his bag, stuffed his earphones in and left the flat. He had started going to the local college at the start of this week, Eddi had told him if he wanted to stay with her then he had to go back to college. Hopefully he'd get himself some good qualifications.

Eddi carried on eating her breakfast; or what was left of it and drinking her coffee. She didn't have to be at work until lunch time, so had some spare time on her hands for once. She would have spent it with Max but he was working, she couldn't spend it with Liam as he was at school which meant she ended up spending her free morning alone. Which wasn't a good thing, as much as she had tried to forget about Luc, when she was alone with no distractions she couldn't help but let her mind wander to him. Did he miss her? What was he doing? Why did he leave her? Absent-mindedly Eddi had wandered over to her bookshelf,where the copy of 'Live Every Life' Luc had left for her was. She had tried her best to ignore that book, but after about a week she had given up and read it. She had hoped for some sort of hidden meaning or explanation from Luc; but had found none. It was just a stupid, lousy book. Sighing Eddi stuffed it back on the bookcase and started cleaning up. She needed to move on. Forget Luc, he had obviously forgotten about her, she hadn't heard from him in months! She needed to focus on the present, not live in the past.

A bit later Eddi got ready for work and left. Walking in the rain again, today the weather seemed to mirror her mood. Spending the morning moping around on her own had left Eddi feeling quite miserable. Hopefully she'd have a nice,easy shift and have a good evening; going out and getting drunk with Max, Again. However when Eddi stepped on AAU, her mood got even wasn't going to get an easy shift today! Nurses were running around everywhere, there was patient's stood around waiting. People led on beds blocking the corridors and ever single bed was full. Sacha quickly rushed over to her, looking like a headless chicken.

"Eddi, thank god you're here. There's been a major RTA, Holby is the main hospital for critical patients. We're sending patients who need surgery to Keller, treating the rest and ED are referring up to us as well. We are all rushed off our feet. Max is in theatre now, so you'll have to deal with me. I'm telling you now Eddi, its bloody choas down here."Sacha told her before rushing off and leaving a stunned Eddi to take in what a state AAU was in.

Apparently they were still awaiting patients from the scene, not that they could fit them in anywhere. Eddi quickly snapped in to action, thanking god she didn't have a hangover today. She rushed around, checking on patients with head injuries, lacerations,treating some cases of whip-lash whilst sending the more serious cases up to Keller. Eddi was at the nurses desk trying to find some patient notes when the phone rang.

"Hello, AAU." Eddi answered, hoping this would be a quick conversation.

"Hello, this is Emma, I'm a paramedic at the scene of the RTA. Just to tell you we've got another person coming your way. We've just cut her out of the car, she needs major surgery. We think she's punctured a lung, I've been told to tell you to get Micheal Spence ready for surgery. There is a Doctor with us at the scene, he was involved in the accident. He's going to ride to Holby and keep the patient stabilised through the journey." A woman explained quickly.

"Okay that's fine, I'll get everything ready." Eddi told her before hanging up and rushing off to find Micheal.

10 minutes later, Eddi Micheal and Sacha were waiting outside for the last critical patient from the crash. Soon an ambulance came rushing into the car park, sirens blaring. It quickly pulled to a stop outside the hospital. Eddi got herself ready to treat the patient and help however she could. The doors of the ambulance flew open and out jumped to paramedics who lowered the stretcher out of the ambulance. Eddi rushed forward to help but then stopped when she came face to face with someone she'd been missing for the last 4 months.  
Luc jumped out of the ambulance, covered in blood and nearly gave Eddi a heart attack. She couldn't do anything but stare at him. What was he doing here? She just about registered Sacha and Micheal rush the patient inside, both also shocked to see Luc.

Luc stood staring at Eddi. Looking like he wanted to say something but couldn't decide how to start. Eddi however decided she didn't want it hear it,whatever excuse he had, she didn't care. He couldn't make up for this. He'd left her; without even a goodbye text. Eddi turned around and legged it back inside; shoving people out the way. She ignored Luc desperately shouting her name and running after her. Eddi quickly ran to the locker room, barging in there and locking the down. Once she was safe and on her own, Eddi feel to the floor in a crumpled heap and started sobbing. After all this time, he just suddenly turns up and expects her to be Ok. He better not expect her to take him back; not after what he put her through. She couldn't believe what he had reduced her too - a blubbering, vulnerable mess.

Eddi sat there crying for hours, Luc spent a lot of time knocking on the door pleading for her to hear him out. She heard Sacha demanding to know where he'd been and why he'd left. She didn't hear Luc's answer though. Eddi knew really she couldn't stay in here forever, she'd have to leave some when. After she'd pulled herself together and promised herself she wouldn't shed another tear over that man. He wasn't worth it. No one was worth the amount of hurt Eddi was feeling right know. Once Eddi had decided it was time to leave she tried to make herself presentable; fixing her hair and make-up. She listened at the door until she thought she heard Luc leave to talk to Micheal before she slipped out and legged it.

For some reason Eddi found herself on the roof of Holby; where she and Luc had met. She hadn't meant to come here, it's just the first place she'd thought of when she had thought of where she could go to avoid everyone and think things through. Eddi sat down, staring out across the town as the sun set. She ran things through her head, what if Luc decided to stay? What would she do then?

Eddi sighed, she was emotionally drained after today and the only thing which would cure that was alcohol. A lot of Alcohol. Eddi quickly pulled herself up before making her way downstairs and to the nearest bar intent on drowning her sorrows.

She did what she always did when things went wrong; turned to alcohol. Tonight, she told herself; she just needed to forget.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review. Next Chapter's in Luc's POV. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. It's quite sad and stuff but next chapter will be happier!**

**Hope you like it. Please R&R.**

* * *

Eddi took a big gulp of vodka, it was 4 am in the morning, and Eddi was currently stumbling down the street. She'd spent her night going from club to club, drinking stupid amounts of alcohol. She was surprised she could still stand up,let alone walk. She downed more vodka as she walked; she had no idea where she was going. Suddenly she realised where she was.  
Holby City's car park, and right in front of her was Luc's caravan. In its old spot, her bottle of vodka suddenly slipped from her grasp. Smashing on the floor; glass went everywhere.

"Shit!" Eddi exclaimed; that had been her last bottle. Why did Luc have to come back now? She'd just started to get over him, now he'd ruined everything, again. Eddi was getting more and more angry, she bent down and seized a rock before launching it at the caravan, as she was drunk her aim wasn't very good and the rock didn't do any damage.

"Urghh!" Eddi screamed, she was so messed up. She ended up sobbing on the floor surrounded by broken glass -this is how Luc found her a couple minutes later. The rock hitting his caravan and her screaming had woken him up. When he saw her he rushed forward, scared she was hurt. She wasn't physically, just emotionally.

"Eddi, Eddi are you ok?" Luc asked her, starting to panick. All he got was a moan from Eddi, who had stopped sobbing and just given up. "Damn it Eddi, how much have you had to drink?" Luc asked her, she stunk of alcohol. When she didn't reply he quickly gathered her in his arms and carried her into his caravan. Gently placing her on the bed. He tried to examine her, the doctor in him taking over. She had some small cuts on her hands from the glass and one big one which needed stitches. He was going to have to take her to AAU, Micheal was working tonight; he'd understand. But before he could get ready to take her to the hospital, Eddi rolled over and started vomiting everywhere.

"Oh god Eddi," Luc sighed quickly grabbing a bowl for her to throw up in. "Eddi, can you hear me? How much have you had to drink?" Luc asked, worried about her having alcohol poisoning.

"Not enough," Eddi mumbled, throwing up.

"Oh, I think you've had more than enough." Luc told her coldly, this is why he didn't drink. He hated what it did to people. "Right, come on. We've got to get you to the hospital so I can sort you out." Luc told her even though he was pretty sure she couldn't hear a word he was saying. He felt incredibly guilty seeing her like this; it was all his fault.

As Eddi could hardly walk, Luc carried her to Holby. Practically running to get her there, he quickly rushed her to AAU; she would get treated there sooner and he didn't really want a doctor he didn't know and trust to treat her.

"What the Hell," Micheal asked confused when he saw a unconcious Eddi in Luc's arms.

"She's only just passed out, she's incredibly drunk we need to check her levels, it's possible she may need her stomach pumping. Also she needs stitches on her right hand and some glass removed from small cuts on her right and left hands." Luc told Micheal as he led her down, detaching himself by going into medical mode. Micheal nodded before ordering a full set of test to be done on Eddi; he wasn't taking any chances.

Luc quickly got to work cleaning the cuts on her hands. Being very gentle, he carefully picked tiny bits of glass out the cuts. Making sure her got every single bit. He stitched up the deep cut running across her hand; it had needed 8 stitches. Once he was done, Luc sat by Eddi's bed, hoping she would wake up soon. Then she could tell them if she was really ill or not. He sighed; this was all his fault. The one strong, fiery, brave Eddi he knew and loved had been reduced to an emotional, alcoholic wreck. All because he'd run away like a coward.

A few tears slowly rolled down his cheek as he sat watching over Eddi. He wished she would forgive him; he didn't deserve it, but he wanted her to forgive him so he could prove just how much he cares for her. Hopefully once she wakes up they can work this out. He doesn't even attempt to go to work on AAU; Hanssen had given him his job back but he knew if he went to work now he would just be distracted and end up making mistakes. Right now all he was capable off was sitting and watching over Eddi; making sure she was okay.

Micheal had put Eddi in the side room so hopefully she wouldn't be seen; he had stressed to everyone working that only himself and Luc were allowed in the side bay, no matter what. Once Micheal had gotten some of her tests results back a bit later, he went to find Luc. Not happy with the results. When he found him, clutching Eddi's hand as she slept, he quickly knocked on the door, and montioned for him to come outside. Luc followed Micheal into the office, worried about Eddi.

"Well?" Luc asked, just wanting to hear whatever Micheal knew.

"It's not great, her blood pressure is high, her alcohol levels are extremely high at about 28%. It's best if we let her sleep, but you're going to have to watch her incase she vomits again whilst she's sleeping. Can't believe how high her alcohol level is, a couple more drinks and she could of been in serious trouble. Lucky you found her and helped her Luc. I dread to think of what might of happened if you hadn't," Micheal tells him sadly. "But don't worry, she'll be Okay." He added when he saw the look on Luc's face.

"Help her? Help her? How did I help, it's my fault she went out and got drunk in the first place. She was upset because I've come back. Urgh! God Damn it, I knew I shouldn't of come back. She doesn't want me, not after what I did to her." Luc yelled, frustrated. Punchng the wall in anger.

"Hey, Luc. Calm down, listen it's a good thing you came back. You should of seen her when you left. She shut herself off, got angry at everyone. She wouldn't talk to any of us or accept our help. So she may of reacted badly when you turned up earlier but that's just because she was shocked and upset. Once you've talked, I'm sure you'll work it out and she'll be a lot happier then she has been in months." Micheal told him truthfully. "Now, go back to her." He told him.

Luc snuck back into the side room and sat down next to Eddi's bed. He prayed she would wake up soon and be Okay, he had never really believed in God but now anything was worth a shot. He sat by her bedside for hours, on his own. Micheal had decide not to tell Max about Eddi, instead saying she'd called in sick. He didn't trust Max with Eddi and would rather have Luc looking after him. He had however called Liam to tell him that Eddi was quite sick; he had assured him she was fine and told him not to visit until she was awake.  
Telling a very worried Liam she would be fine once she slept for a while so her body could get her alcohol levels back down.

It was nearly midnight now, and Luc was still by Eddi's bedside; holding her hand. He lightly dozed in the chair next to her bed, to worried to go home and sleep properly.

A quiet, sleepy mumble of "Luc?" was all it took to wake him up. Eddi was awake, finally. And she looked Okay.

Thank-you God, Luc silently thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, hope you like this. Sorry for the wait. Please R&R.**

* * *

Eddi slowly started to wake up; she moaned. She felt like death. She was defiantly going to have a hang over. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around confused. She wasn't in her room.

Slowly she realised where she was; a hospital bed. She slowly sat up, she was in Holby hospital. She was hooked up to lots of machines, which were steadily beeping away. Eddi tried but she couldn't remember why she was in here. Surely someone would come and explain soon. Just as she was settling down again to get more sleep, the door swung ope and a disheveled Luc walked through it, a cup of coffee in his hands and a depressing expression on his face.

"Luc," Eddi moaned, her voice cracking. She was worried about what was wrong with him - He looked so upset.

"Eddi!" Luc exclaimed before launching himself into the chair next to her bed and grabbing her hand.

"You're awake," Luc sighed, smiling at her. Eddi nodded.

"What happened though?" She asked confused.

"You had too much to drink, passed out, cut your hands on glass. You're lucky, you very nearly had to have your stomach pumped. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry." Luc told her, tears in his eyes.

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I know how much drink I can handle, I just didn't wont to stop drinking." She admitted. Luc nodded upset.

"Can I have some water?" Eddi asked, her voice weak.

"Yeah sure," Luc told her jumping up and getting her water, before handing it to her. "I better go and get Sacha," He told her before hurrying out the door.

When he returned he had a worried looking Sacha behind her, carrying he notes. Eddi's stomach dropped - Sacha had read her notes.

"Howdy partner, How you feeling?" Sacha asked, giving her a soft smile.

"Headache," Eddi told him gloomily.

"Alright I'll give you some painkillers, anything else wrong? You gave us a scare, everyone's very worried about you." Sacha told you.

"No I'm fine," Eddi snapped a bit, "Have you read my notes sacha?" She asked worriedly, but trying to sound a bit nicer this time.

"No not yet, only the stuff Micheal wrote the other night when you came in, why?" He asked confused.

"Well, don't. I don't want you too read them. Give them here." Eddi told him forcefully. Sacha shot her a worried glance.

"Eddi, I'm your doctor. I need these." Sacha told her gently, but Eddi still refused.

"Please Sach, give them here." Eddi pleaded. Finally Sacha agreed, after all it was Eddi. She was a nurse and would tell him any of her important medical history which he might need.

Plus she was his friend and he didn't want to upset her, not now. He handed them over, sharing a confused look with Luc.

"Has anyone read these?" Eddi asked worried.

"I think Micheal did, at least he glanced through them." Luc told her. Eddi sighed - Oh god,what was she going to do.

"Is he working?" Eddi asked them.

"No, not until later, why?" Sacha asked.

"No reason." Eddi told them before tucking her notes under her pillow. Sacha left to get her painkillers and Luc sat back down beside her.

"What was that about?" Luc asked confused.

"Nothing, just my past. I don't want anyone to know." She admitted to him.

"Okay, I understand that. You don't have to tell me. Now honestly, how do you feel?" Luc asked her, taking her hand

"Oh god, it hurts like hell." She told him sighing.

"Right I'll get Sacha to give you some stronger pain medication." Luc told her.

"No, I don't want to end up asleep. I want to stay awake and talk to you," Eddi told him stubbornly.

"I promise you Eddi, I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not leaving you, ever again." Luc told her sincerely. Leaning over to kiss the top of Eddi's head. Eddi however had different ideas and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Arms circling round his kneck to pull him closer to her. Eventually they broke apart.

"Okay then, if you promise not to go. Oh and by the way Luc, your forgiven." Eddi told him smiling.

Luc walked out of that room, to look fo Sacha,feeling like he was on cloud nine.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, sorry for the wait. Hope you like this. Please R&R.**

* * *

Eddi was sat up in bed, incredibly bored. Sacha and Luc were making her stay in hospital just to be safe. She'd begged them to let her go home but it hadn't worked. She'd been in hospital for four days now and was going stir crazy; the only thing that made it better was when Luc sneaked into visit her on all his breaks. Liam came to see her lots too, after he got home from college. However now the ward was packed, she could see Sacha and Luc rushing around outside treating patients. She just wished she could be out there helping - hopefully Liam would turn up soon and distract her from her boredom. This really was pointless; she felt fine. Just as she was about to get up and force someone to discharge her, Liam came through the door.

"You alright sis?" He asked as he dropped his bag and sat down.

"I'm fine," Eddi told him, "I'm so bored, I don't even need to be in here anymore." She moaned, making Liam laugh.

"Well it's better than work, ain't it?" he asked smirking.

"No, right now I'd have some patient throw up on me, or be arguing with Luc over care. That's how desperate I am, I've been sat in this bed for days." Eddi told him.

"I know, but they just wanna be sure you're ok." Liam told them, "They're trying to do the right thing."

"I know, I know. I just thing they should let me go home now, although I'm dreading seeing the state you've got my flat in." She told him, pulling a horrified face.

"Hey! It's not that bad, I even cleaned yesterday." Liam told her proudly.

"Ohh get you, ." Eddi teased.

"Well, I wouldn't stretch that far." Liam told her.

"What have you been eating anyway? Please tell me you haven't had take-out every night." she asked.

"Nah, it's been fine. I've had pizza one night, cooked a microwave meal, had Chinese and Indian," Liam told her.

"Oh god, that's so unhealthy," Eddi muttered.

"Like your any better, you eat take-aways all the time, it's that or beans on toast" Liam teased.

"Oh I guess you're right, but there's not much point cooking for one is there," Eddi told him.

"Exactly why I haven't been bothering." Liam replied.

"Like you could cook if you wanted too, you'd burn the flat down Liam." Eddi told him.

"Would not, I'm alright actually. I used to cook for mum all the time when she was too drunk and needed food to sober her up a bit." Liam told her.

"Oh, of course. Have you talked to mum lately?" Eddi asked, suddenly their conversation had turned more serious.

"Nope, Don't wanna either." Liam told her, angrily.

"Liam, she your mum, don't say that." She told him

"Yeah well she's a crap mum. You can talk, you never talked to her after you left." Liam told her harshly.

"Well that was different, I was busy and me and mum never got on well. But you two did, especially when you were younger." Eddi argued.

"Yeah but then I had to grow up and look after her, which ain't fun. I'm through with her now." Liam told her.

"Fine." Eddi replied, not wanting to fight with him now, "Will you go and Luc? Ask him to discharge me." She asked, Liam got up and left quietly.

Eddi sighed, why did there always have to be drama with her family? She was going to have to check up on her mother, if Liam wouldn't. She'd probably be out on a bender every night now there's no one to look after her. A couple of minutes later Liam came back, followed by Sacha and Luc. Liam dropped down into the chair, a scowl on his face,sulking. Luc came and took her hand, whilst Sacha looked over her chart.

"For god's sake Sacha I'm fine, I just wanna go home. It's really boring here." She moaned.

"You sure you're feeling alright, you've not been sick? feeling dizzy?" Sacha quizzed.

"Nope, I'm absolutely fine, but if I stay here any longer I'm gonna go stir crazy." She told him, smiling when she noticed that Sacha looked like he'd given in.

"Fine, but I want you to wait until Luc gets off so he can drive you home." Sacha told her,

"Fine, that's fine, when do you finish?" Eddi asked, big smile on her face.

"Just over an hour," Luc told her, leaning forward to kiss her. Both him and Sacha left to go back to work, Liam left as he had lots of stuff to do.

"See you later Ed," He said as he left.

"Bye Liam." She replied, before getting up. She changed into a stretching pair of yoga pants and a baggy top. Once she'd packed everything away she grabbed her bag, and walked out on to AAU. It was still heaving, Eddi really wished she could go out and help. Instead she went and sat at the Nurse's station, checking her emails, while everyone bustled past her busily. There wasn't anything good in her inbox, however after she got her phone from her locker she discovered she had 26 missed calls off Max. Oh god, what was she going to say to him? He had left because Luc was back so he was no longer needed. Still, he'd want an explanation off her, should she lie? Should she even call him? Eddi wasn't sure. She decided she might as well get it over and done with, whilst she was waiting for Luc. She went to the staff room to make the call, luckily no one was in there.

She actually prayed he wouldn't answer once she had dialed his number, but sadly he did.

_"Hello,"_ he answered.

_"Hi, Um Max,It's Eddi._" she replied, nervously.

_"Eddi, what the hell? I've called you loads, where have you been?"_ Max asked sounding angry.

_"Hey, yeah sorry about that. I've been in hospital, but you obviously weren't that bothered because you left. Without saying goodbye,"_ She told him.

_"Yeah well, bloody Sacha had security escort me out after I got pissed at him for not telling me where you were,"_ Max admitted.

"_Oh, Okay then."_ Eddi replied, why hadn't Sacha mentioned this?_ "Where are you know?"_ she asked, confused about why she cared.

_"Brighton, I wanted you to come with me, but I guess it's too late now."_ Max told her.

_"Umm yeah it is. I can't leave, I mean I've got Liam and this job. I can't just drop everything for you."_ She told him annoyed.

_"Well whatever, I'm not bothered. I guess this is goodbye then"_ Max replied coldly.

_"Yes it is, goodbye Max."_ Eddi replied before quickly hanging up and launching her phone across the room. How had she ever liked that man, when he talked to her like that. Sighing she decided to just forget about it, she went in search of Luc. He would make it better, she shouldn't care about what Max thought now; she had Luc, who was ten times better anyway.

Now she just couldn't wait for him to take her home. So they could be together.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review. I'd love to know what you thought x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay Guys, Here it is. The last chapter! Hope you like it**

**Please R&R xx**

* * *

Eddi dropped her keys on the table as she walked through her door, throwing her wet umbrella down in the hallway; she led Luc who was carrying her bag into the sitting room. On the coffee table there was a note from Liam, scrawled in his messy writing.

_Eddi_

_Gone out staying at a mates,_

_See you tomorrow._

_Liam_

"Well at least he left a note," Eddi said as she sat down on the sofa.

"It also means we can be alone," Luc whispered sitting down next to Eddi and pulling her into his warm arms.

"This is better," He whispered in her hair, kissing the top of her head. "You're Ok now," he added.

"Luc, I'm fine honest and I promise, never getting that bad again." She said looking straight in his eyes.

"I am however absolutely starved, hospital food is terrible, can't believe we serve our patients that." She moaned.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Luc asked already starting to get up.

"Hey, no I was comfy. Let's just order a pizza," Eddi told him.

"Alright" Luc agreed, grabbing his phone and dialling the local pizza place; he knew the number of by heart, not being very good in the kitchen. Luc ordered two pizzas as Eddi was so hungry and they'd probably end up eating the rest tomorrow.

"So I cleared it with Hanssen, you've got half a week off." Luc told a sleepy Eddi.

"What? Luc I really want to just go back to work and keep busy. I'll take it easy I promise. Please let me go back?" Eddi practically begged.

"Ok then," Luc agreed, he just couldn't say no to her. "But I'll be watching you, take it easy and if you're tired or feel ill you go and rest or go home." He told her sternly.

"Ok, I promise." Eddi whispered.

Soon the doorbell rang, signalling the pizza guy was here. Luc got up and went to pay him. He brought the hot pizzas inside, going to Eddi's kitchen he rooted around until he found two plates. He took it all through to the living room; where Eddi was curled up on the sofa, in a pair of baggy jeans and a big loose cardigan.

"Here you go," Luc said handing her a plate with some pizza.

"Thanks," Eddi mumbled before digging in, she felt absolutely starving.

"That's Ok," Luc said before starting to eat his own pizza.

They sat quietly as they ate, just enjoying each other's company. Luc felt so relieved to have Eddi back in his life, he couldn't understand how he'd lived without her for those months. He knew one thing for sure, he'd never be able to leave her again, not know he'd seen what it did to her. But strangely Luc was Ok with that; he liked the thought of never leaving Holby again and just growing old with Eddi. For once in his Life, Luc Hemmingway was ready to settle down!

Eddi yawned as she snuggled back into Luc's side finished with her pizza. She looked exhausted, probably the events of the last couple of days starting to take its toll on her.

"Eddi, do you want to go to bed?" Luc asked her,

"No, I'm fine right here," She mumbled.

"Alright then," Luc agreed.

He switched her telly on and wrapped his arms around her, she had her head on his chest and was led taking up the rest of the sofa. Eddi started drifting to sleep as Luc watched a rubbish action movie on TV. His attention was mainly on Eddi, so he was hardly paying attention to the movie, only really watching the fight scenes.

When the movie had finished Luc switched the telly off and decided it was time to get Eddi in to bed, she had fallen asleep a long time ago. He carefully got up and picked her up bridal style. He walked really slowly so he didn't jostle her and wake her up. She looked so peaceful. He walked her through into her bedroom; which was a state; a lot messier then he'd thought it would be. Eddi obviously had been a wreck these past few months without him, his breath hitched as he thought of what he put her through, but that was in the past now. She'd forgiven him; that was the important thing.

Luc led Eddi down on her bed, before taking his shoes and socks on and sliding in next to her, he pulled the covers over both of them. He hugged Eddi closer, breathing her in as her slowly drifted to sleep.

"_I Love you," _were the last words he murmured against Eddi's head as he fell asleep.

He dreamt of Eddi, and the life they were going to have now they were back together. It was a happy dream, full of love. They got married, had kids and grew old together, having an incredible life. When Luc woke up in the early morning, Eddi was still asleep, and her silently prayed for that life, because that was all her wanted know; a long, happy life with Eddi.

* * *

_The End._

**Okay, I'm finished with this now. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm starting some new stuff soon.**

**Please Review, I'd love to know what you thought of this. Thank you x **


End file.
